Jennifer Odom
Real Name: Jennifer Renee Odom Nicknames: No Known Nicknames Location: St. Joseph, Florida Date: February 19, 1993 Case Details: On the afternoon of February 19, 1993, twelve-year-old Jennifer Odom got off of her school bus and vanished. Her stop was just two hundred yards from her home in St. Joseph, a small community near Dade City, Florida. Hundreds of friends, neighbors, and volunteers searched for her until she was found viciously murdered six days later. Her body was found along a Hernando County horse trail a few miles from her home. After a series of dead ends, the police called upon psychic Nancy Myer sixteen months after the murder to try and identify Jennifer's killers. She believes that Jennifer's killers asked her for directions and then abducted her. When taken to the site where her body was found, Nancy noted that she was not killed there. She accurately described some of Jennifer's belongings that were found nearby. She also pointed out that there were more of her belongings in a nearby area that had not yet been discovered. She was able to describe several of Jennifer's items that were discarded by the killers, including her cousin's clarinet case with the letters "L.O." on them. These items, along with her book bag, were located two years after the murder. She continues to give information about the killers in hopes of solving the case. Suspects: Children on Jennifer's bus told authorities they saw an older model blue pickup truck heading in her direction as they were pulling away. The driver was a white male in his forties with shoulder length brown hair. The truck and its driver have never been located. The police have lifted fingerprints of her killers from her discarded book bag, but have not connected them to a suspect. Nancy believes Jennifer was murdered by two men, both muscular mechanics who work together. One of them may be a smoker and have a bad cough. The suspected serial killer Frank T. Potts is a possible suspect in Jennifer's case. Another possible suspect was Walter Ducharme, who lived in the area at the time of the murder. His ex-wife claimed that he was responsible for the murder. However, her testimony was inconsistent. When the case against Ducharme was presented to a grand jury, he was not indicted. Extra Notes: This case was featured as a part of a story about psychic Nancy Myer on the December 2, 1994 episode. She also helped police with information in the double murder of Michael Johnston and Rochelle Robinson. Results: Unresolved. Convicted rapist and kidnapper Jeffrey Norman Crum Sr. has since been named a person of interest in Jennifer's murder. Familial DNA testing connected Crum Sr. to a kidnapping, sexual assault, and attempted murder that occurred in January 1992 in nearby Pasco County. In April 2017, he was arrested in charged in that case. Authorities noted similarities between the 1992 case and Jennifer's murder: both victims were teenaged girls, abducted after getting off of the school bus, taken to a remote field, raped, and left for dead. New testing is currently underway on evidence from Jennifer's case. However, Crum Sr. has not yet been charged in her murder. Links: * Jennifer Odom at Unsolved.com * Lawmen ask public’s help in finding girl * Gill fulfills dead girl's wish for autograph, sings tearful tribute * Gill gives tearful tribute to slain 12-year-old girl * Mannequin used to help witnesses in girl's killing * Slain girl’s bookbag, clarinet discovered * Detectives seek Maine man in girl's slaying * Former resident in jail as witness in Odom case * Grand jury won't indict woodsman * Lake searched in 20-year-old murder of 12-year-old Pasco girl * Unsolved: The murder of Jennifer Odom * DNA may finally solve girl's 1993 murder * Jennifer Odom: After 25 years, a mother’s grief and questions remain * 25 years later, detectives hope DNA will finally solve Jennifer Odom murder * Jennifer Odom at Find a Grave ---- Category:Florida Category:1993 Category:Murder Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances Category:Unresolved Category:ESP Cases Category:Unusual Phenomenon Cases